ONE-SHOT - Te odio, pero te amo
by Shadechu Nightray
Summary: [Traducción del fic "I hate you, but I love you" de "AnimeWolfGirl9"] Cuando un desliz en una misión provoca que Yuu y Mitsuba se separen del resto del grupo, ella se ve obligada a darse cuenta de que su aversión por el chico Hyakuya se ha convertido en algo más [YUUMITSU] Yuuichiro Hyakuya x Mitsuba Sangu [La mejor pareja de todas y mi más preciado OTP] *o*


_**DISCLAIMERS :** Ni "Seraph of the end" ni sus personajes me pertenecen, sino a 'Takaya Kagami' ***Reverencias, reverencias (?)*** Tampoco es mío este One-shot, sino de la usuaria " **AnimeWolfGirl9** ". Únicamente me pertenece la traducción **~.~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **N/A (Notas de Autora, la Original) :** Este escrito está dedicado a ' **Shadechu Nightray** ', quien pidió algo como esto. ¡Espero lo disfrutes! **~.~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **N/T (Notas de Traductora, osea yo) :** ¡KYAAAA! Primero que nada, gracias a ' **AnimeWolfGirl9** ' por tan maravillosa dedicatoria y más al tratarse de una pareja tan linda como lo es el Yuuichiro **x** Mitsuba - **mi OTP definitivo de todo el fandom** \- ***u*** No me resistí a traducirlo para compartirlo con todos los lectores de habla hispana, así como para ayudar a aumentar la prácticamente **NULA** cantidad de fics de ' **YUUMITSU** ' aquí en fanfiction. De verdad, me sorprende que no haya casi nada de ellos; ni en español, ni en inglés, ni en cualquier otro idioma… ¡y tan hermosos que se ven, están hechos el uno para el otro! **D':** Ahora corregiré esa injusticia traduciendo este y otro one-shot de ' **AnimeWolfGirl9** ', así como escribiendo trabajos propios de estos dos. ¡Que las fujoshis y YuuNoas se vayan a otro lado! Por favor, respeten gustos ajenos, ¡muchas gracias! Y ahora sin nada más que decir, disfruten la traducción nwn **¡QUE VIVA EL YUUMITSU!~.~**_

.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 ** _[ONE-SHOT]_**

 ** _._**

 ** _" Te odio, pero te amo"_**

 ** _(I hate you, but I love you)_**

 ** _._**

 ** _-Yuuichiro Hyakuya x Mitsuba Sangu-_**

 ** _._**

 ** _[Por " AnimeWolfGirl9"]_**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

.

Mitsuba Sangu sabía muy bien que un error podría tener un efecto drástico en una misión. Ella había visto y sufrido las consecuencias de eso antes; evento que formó el deseo de la chica por evitar que volviera a repetirse a toda costa. La rubia no había seguido la formación antes, pero ella lo haría a partir del resto de las misiones y se aseguraría de que otros no cometieran el mismo error. Aparentemente, Yuuichiro Hyakuya tenía un constante deseo de morir.

.

 _—¡Si sólo te hubieras quedado en la formación, entonces esto no habría sucedido!_ —Gritó la chica rubia a sus espaldas debido a que él estaba caminando frente a ella. La frustración que fue reprimida dentro de ella la hizo estampar su bota en el suelo más de lo necesario, dejando una huella muy profunda que sería difícil de borrar.

.

 _—¿¡Podrías por favor dejar de hablar de la formación!?_ —El chico de pelo-negro en frente suyo también estaba irritado. Ella casi podía sentir la emoción que él irradiaba—. _¿¡Y cómo es que todo esto puede ser mi culpa, de cualquier modo!?_

 _._

 _—¡Tú eres el que terminó rompiendo la formación-…!_

 _._

 _—¿¡Otra vez con la formación!?_ —La interrumpió Yuu, pero ella elevó el volumen de su propia voz, haciendo caso omiso de su comentario.

.

 _—¡…-siendo emboscado por los monstruos, y cayendo dentro del cráter!_ —Culminó finalmente la rubia, añadiendo otro pisotón de su pie cuando ella dejó de caminar.

.

El ' _Escuadrón Shinoa_ ' había sido asignado a una patrulla de rutina, un ejercicio que se suponía iba a construir el trabajo en equipo mientras que se reducía el número de monstruos apocalípticos que habitaban el área, alrededor de la base principal del ' _Ejército Demonio Imperial Japonés_ '. Se suponía que era una oportunidad para relacionarse y practicar sus habilidades en combate real. Se suponía que iba a ser rápido y sencillo. A menos que estuvieras unido con el chico que gritaba a los cuatro vientos que él mataría a todos los vampiros, debido a su sed de venganza; ese ardiente deseo era el que le impedía razonar y colaborar apropiadamente con todo aquél que hiciera equipo con él.

.

Aproximadamente a partir del tercer grupo de monstruos, Yuuichiro había decidido que ellos serían capaces de correr a través de la misión. El chico de cabello negro y fieros ojos verdes habría estado en lo correcto… de no ser por el hecho de que él había roto la formación y caído en una trampa. Varios de los ' _jinetes_ ' se habían unido en contra de ellos, rompiendo el suelo bajo los pies del portador de la espada " _Asuramaru_ ".

.

 _—¿Entonces por qué viniste tras de mí?_ —El chico de pelo-negro se detuvo de repente y se dio la vuelta, la confusión y la ira se mezclaban en su rostro. La acción la sorprendió y ella sintió una pequeña chispa de dolor en su pecho debido a eso.

.

Él había repetido la única cosa que ella también estaba tratando de averiguar. Aunque ella no renunciaría a su decisión de negarlo—. _¿Qué quieres decir con eso?_ —Su mirada púrpura se desvió hacia un lado mientras ella pretendía dedicarse a otra cosa.

.

 _—Tú estabas lo suficientemente lejos del cráter para poder estar bien. ¿Por qué propósito te acercaste y me seguiste antes de que se sellara la salida?_ —Su verdosa mirada la perforaba mientras que ella internamente sentía que se retorcía bajo aquél escrutinio. Más la chica no iba a ceder; ella tampoco le daría la satisfacción que muy probablemente él deseaba.

.

 _—La tierra tembló en un rango mayor del que pensabas. Yo simplemente fui arrastrada hacia ella…_ —Mitsuba pasó junto al chico a un ritmo rápido, sin mirarlo cuando lo rebasó—. _Y además, incluso si yo no me hubiera caído, alguien habría tenido que seguirte y asegurarse de que no te maten._

.

La rubia sabía que ella no estaba diciendo toda la verdad. El chico de pelo-negro estaba en lo correcto — _aunque ella no se lo haría saber_ — respecto al hecho de que ella lo había seguido. Cuando la Sangu lo vio caer a través de la tierra, algo en ella la impulsó a seguirlo después de que su cuerpo cayó.

.

 _—Yo puedo cuidar de mí mismo…_ —Murmuró él mientras que ella pasaba, pero la chica trató de ignorarlo. Ella sintió el calor en sus mejillas desvaneciéndose, y de paso, Yuu había murmurado algo. La rubia estaba bastante segura de que él seguía dispuesto a discutir el tema.

.

 _ **"** Bueno. En este momento tenemos cosas más importantes de las que preocuparnos… **"** _ Pensó la rubia, tratando de no distraerse ni de perder más tiempo discutiendo con su terco compañero—. _Tenemos que encontrar una manera de salir de aquí._

.

Su mirada púrpura se centró en los numerosos túneles subterráneos repartidos en frente de ellos. Habían caído en una de las cámaras principales de un viejo tranvía subterráneo. Lo que significaba que tenían varias opciones por las cuales salir. Desafortunadamente para ellos, la mayoría de los túneles que ambos habían comprobado hasta ahora ya habían colapsado o eran callejones sin salida.

.

 _—Así no estamos llegando a ningún lado…_ —Otro murmullo irritado del muchacho detrás de ella la hizo darse la vuelta. Más una ligera ráfaga vino a espaldas de ella, haciendo crujir su falda mientras que ésta miraba al chico con alerta. Él había sacado su espada, entrecerrando sus ojos mientras miraba hacia los túneles que los rodeaban.

.

Durante el tiempo en que ella había conocido a Yuuichiro Hyakuya, él parecía un tipo de persona muy apresurada; de las que se lanzaban a la acción sin siquiera pensar. Sí, él se mostraba atento hacia sus compañeros, pero una vez que el peli-negro se centraba en una meta: él no pensaba dejarla hasta realizarla. Este parecía ser uno de esos casos. Los ojos morados miraron hacia el arma ajena, los movimientos que él estaba adquiriendo y rápidamente la hicieron llegar a una conclusión.

.

 _—¿¡Qué estás haciendo!? ¡Si derrumbas este lugar, nosotros podríamos morir y nuestros amigos se quedarían atrapados aquí también!_ —Le gritó ella, corriendo hacia él con toda la intención de detener el curso de su acción. La chica se dio cuenta de que era demasiado tarde y él consiguió blandir su espada, enviando una pequeña onda de choque.

.

Sus manos cubrieron su cabeza mientras ella se preparó para recibir el colapso de la parte superior del lugar. Excepto que… después de un largo período de silencio, el derrumbe nunca llegó. En cambio, ella miró hacia atrás en la dirección del monstruo que había estado acechando en la pared con anterioridad.

.

 _—Vigila tus espaldas. Podría haber más de ellos…_ —Yuu se movió delante de ella, y de repente la Sangu se dio cuenta de lo que éste había hecho: la había salvado. Otra vez.

.

 _—Ah, claro…_ —Ella invocó su hacha de ' _Tenjiryu_ ' mientras lo seguía, no estando segura de qué decir. La última vez que ella había tratado de darle las gracias no le había ido tan bien. _ **"** Todo gracias a Shinoa y sus 'narraciones'. ¿En qué estaba pensando ella al 'emparejarme' con él? **"**_ Sus pensamientos vagaron de nuevo hacia aquél día mientras ella le daba un vistazo al monstruo que Yuu había destruido. Se veía como una especie de lagarto mutante, pero ahora estaba carbonizado por el fuego que había sido emitido por la espada demoníaca. Sin embargo, una parte de ella le dolía al pensar contradictoriamente. _**"** Yo nunca he estado enamorada antes, así que… **"**_

.

 _—¿Estás bien? Ese último ataque no te alcanzó, ¿verdad? —_ El repentino comentario de Yuu acerca de su bienestar la sacó de sus divididos pensamientos. Él había dejado de caminar y se giró para mirarla; lo más probable era que ella hubiera mostrado algún tipo de emoción en su cara para causar su preocupada reacción.

.

— _E-estoy bien…_ —La chica maldijo el pequeño tartamudeo en su oración, mientras se dirigió a otro pasillo sin esperar la opinión de su compañero—. _Debemos seguir buscando a los demás._

 _._

Shinoa, Kimizuki y Yoichi habían tomado su propio camino para encontrar la entrada externa de la estación de tranvía, la cual llevaría afuera a los dos atrapados dentro de ésta y permitiría que los cinco miembros del ' _Escuadrón Shinoa_ ' se reunieran nuevamente, en dicho punto de encuentro. Por supuesto que llevaría tiempo; los túneles estaban ramificados en muchas direcciones diferentes, pero al final podrían hacerlo. Todo estaba en silencio exceptuando el eco de sus pasos. Mitsuba mantuvo sus pensamientos silenciosos lo mejor que pudo, con ganas de concentrarse en la tarea en cuestión.

.

Cuando Yuu habló, su voz sonó muy fuerte en el espacio vacío—. _Shinoa dijo que tienes un pasado oscuro, igual que yo…_ —Sus palabras fueron solemnes, lo que la hizo maldecir a la chica de cabello-púrpura una vez más.

 _._

 _ **"** ¿En realidad por qué sería tan malo si él se entera? **"**_ El pensamiento la hizo casi detener su caminata de nuevo. En serio, ¿por qué Mitsuba pensaba que sería tan malo? ¿Pensaba que él iba a reírse o burlarse por el hecho de que ella había sido la que rompió la formación, cuando actualmente ella siempre solía sermonear a los otros acerca del mismo Yuuichiro?

.

 _—Yo tenía un viejo escuadrón con el cual solía patrullar…_ —Las palabras fluían de su boca mientras ella relataba los acontecimientos, incluso su tono de voz era uniforme; casi como si ella no pudiera parar aunque quisiera—. _Yo era la persona más joven y con menos experiencia en el grupo. En realidad, yo era muy parecida a ti…_

.

Yuu se quedó en silencio ante su comentario, el cual fue otro impacto. Pero a pesar de todo, ella prosiguió:

.

— _Un día durante la patrulla, nos encontramos con un grupo de poderosos monstruos. Sólo cinco de nosotros estaban allí y no había manera de contactar a la reserva. Todo el mundo estaba haciendo lo mejor que podía, pero… empezamos a tener problemas. Los monstruos seguían llegando y ninguno de nosotros podía retirarse. Estábamos agotados y con el paso del tiempo, todo el mundo estaba siendo interceptado, uno por uno…_

.

Ella se detuvo ante el recuerdo, el dolor comenzaba a consumirla. Pero Mitsuba había llegado tan lejos que tenía que hacer un esfuerzo para continuar:

.

— _Y-yo rompí la formación tratando de salvar a uno de los otros, pero el monstruo… iba a matarme, y luego el líder del escuadrón saltó…_ —Mitsuba sabía que no podía contar cualquiera de los más finos detalles que la perseguían y atormentaban en sus sueños. Miró hacia el suelo de hormigón mientras caminaba, un flequillo caía de forma que cubría sus ojos—. _Tuve que verlos morir… y todo porque cometí un error…_

.

Sus palabras quedaron colgadas en el aire, generando un eco que fue desvaneciéndose a través de los túneles. El silencio amenazaba con aplastarla, y luego…

.

— _Lo siento…_ —Dos palabras simples cambiaron aquello. La obligaron a verlo y descubrir la mirada de dolor en su semblante—. _Me escapé de la ciudad de los vampiros cuando yo era pequeño, pero no antes de ver morir a mi familia, todos ellos en frente de mí…_ —La mano del chico se cerró en un puño y ella sintió que casi pudo ver la escena reflejada en su mirada esmeralda—. _Yo fui el único que sobrevivió, pero todos murieron porque yo no fui lo suficientemente fuerte para protegerlos._

.

El dolor en el pecho de la fémina siguió creciendo, mientras ésta miraba al peli-negro—. _También lo siento…_ —Susurró ella, sabiendo que no sería suficiente para borrar el dolor de los trágicos recuerdos del otro. Tener que pasar por algo como eso… ellos eran más similares de lo que Mitsuba hubiera pensado en un principio.

.

El silencio brotó entre ellos de nuevo mientras la rubia se mordió el labio inferior. ¿Qué más podía decir? ¿Qué _además de la venganza_ podría borrar su dolor? ¿Eso incluso sería suficiente? Su mirada púrpura se arrastraba hacia él, preocupada. La chica abrió la boca, con la intención de decir algo más para tratar de aliviar su dolor, pero su postura se tensó. Su mirada esmeralda se arrojó hacia las paredes, lanzándose alrededor de ambos. Ella se dio cuenta de que estaban rodeando otro pasillo, con varios otros túneles que se ramificaban.

.

 _—Esto es malo…_ —Sus palabras salieron como un susurro cuando ella se dio cuenta de la situación en la que habían entrado. Cientos de pequeños monstruos como lagartos cubrieron las paredes, viéndolos con sus ojos pálidos. Las criaturas parecían moverse como una colmena, cambiando cada pocos segundos mientras que los observaban a los dos.

.

Los ojos de Yuu estaban muy abiertos mientras desenfundaba su espada de la empuñadura nuevamente. El movimiento hizo que varias de las criaturas se lanzaran hacia ellos. Una oscilación fue todo lo que se necesitó para dispersarlos, pero esto enfureció a los otros. El enjambre se abrió camino hacia ellos, bloqueando cualquier salida. Los seres cortaban ligeramente su piel, rápido y fuerte, mientras que ella balanceaba su hacha alrededor en un intento de apartarlos. A su compañero de pelo-negro no parecía estar yéndole mejor. Vio la sangre salpicando las figuras oscuras en la pared, pero no estaba segura de si era de los monstruos o de él.

.

Quince segundos después en plena lucha, Mitsuba sintió un ataque de pánico aproximándose. _**"** Es tal como la última vez. No hay escape… **"**_ Las criaturas continuaron con su asalto, rasgando más sobre sus cansadas extremidades. El enjambre de monstruos se veía por todas partes; ella necesitaba algo sólido a la vista, pero no había nada. El gris y el negro se mezclaban en su visión mientras que su respiración se hacía pesada. Lanzó una mirada hacia Yuu, quien parecía estar perdiendo también.

.

— _Por favor…_ —Susurró ella, no estando segura todavía de lo que quería. Él le echó un vistazo, con sus ojos verdes muy abiertos mientras la miraba. _**"** No él, por favor, no él. Voy a perderlo todo de nuevo. Voy a perderlo a él… **"**_ El frío se filtraba a través de ella, frente al fuego que normalmente quemaba a través de su arma. Era el demonio en su hacha, persuadiéndola a que cediera. Dedos invisibles exprimieron su corazón, haciéndola tirar el arma con un jadeo. _**"** Sin embargo, no sirve de nada… **"**_

.

Se sintió caer al suelo; escuchó a Yuu gritar mientras corría en su dirección, pero era como si ella no estuviera allí. Era como si ella estuviera observando la vida a través de una ventana. A medida que su visión comenzó a desvanecerse poco a poco hasta quedar todo negro, una gran explosión de fuego los rodeaba. Ella jadeó cuando el frío la abandonó, al respirar profundamente. Su mirada púrpura viajó hacia arriba, donde ella pudo ver a Yuuichiro sosteniendo su espada. Un remolino de fuego les rodeaba, procedente del arma en sus manos. Sus ojos se abrieron al sentir la calidez y miró a su alrededor; ¿cómo era posible que algo tan destructivo pudiera ser tan hermoso? Cuando el vórtice se calmó, las criaturas-como-lagartos estaban inmóviles en el suelo, como un revoltijo quemado de cenizas a su alrededor. Ella era claramente consciente de que estaba apoyada sobre el brazo de Yuu, mientras ella medio-cayó al suelo. Ahora que la rubia tuvo la oportunidad de ver hacia él, se dio cuenta de que no estaba tan mal herido como ella había pensado. _**"** Debe haber sido mi imaginación… **"**_

.

La chica lo miró, registrando todo lo que había sucedido. Con la comprensión llegó una nueva explosión de ira y vergüenza. Ella lo empujó tan rápido como pudo, tratando de ponerse de pie—. _¡Deja de tratar de protegerme!_ —Su voz se convirtió en un grito airado mientras las lágrimas brillaban en sus ojos.

.

 _—¿Qué estás-…? —_ Empezó a hablar el chico, pero ella negó con la cabeza sin darle oportunidad de hacerlo.

.

 _—¡Odio a la mayoría de la gente como tú!_ —Le gritó ella, sin poder mantener su propio peso encima de sus piernas. Se sentía impotente y a punto de romperse—. _¿¡Por qué siempre tienes que sacrificar tu seguridad para cuidar de mí!?_

 _._

 _—¡Yo sólo estaba tratando de ayudar! —_ La respuesta irritada de Yuu aumentó el dolor en su pecho aún más, hasta que ella sintió como si fuera a estallar por el peso del mismo. Odiaba la forma en que él estaba herido y sangrando en frente de ella.

.

 _—¡Te odio…!_

 _._

 _ **"** Porque siempre pones mi seguridad antes que la tuya… **"**_

 _._

 _—¡Te odio…!_

 _._

 _ **"** Porque estás cometiendo el mismo error que yo… **"**_

 _._

 _—¡Te odio…!_

 _._

 _ **"** Porque si continúas así, entonces también voy a perderte… **"**_

.

Su montaje continuó en lo que ella rompió a llorar, apoyada en la pared del tranvía en medio de las cenizas—. _Te odio…_ —Su voz se quebró cuando finalmente se encontró con su consternada y verdosa mirada—. _Pero… también te amo._

.

Cuando las palabras salieron de su boca, también lo hizo su dolor. Él la miró como si hubiera escuchado sus pensamientos no expresados, como si él la entendiera completamente. Ella no quería que la ayudara; no quería que se acercara, pero él lo hizo. Yuu no dijo nada mientras la ayudaba a ponerse en pie, pero Mitsuba sentía como que ella lo entendía demasiado. Tal vez ella no podía ayudar a aliviar su dolor, pero él sería la persona que la ayudaría a aliviar el suyo. Yuuichiro la mantendría junto a él, por lo que ella no se podría romper. Su mirada verde parecía decir todo lo que ella necesitaba saber: _**«**_ _Yo siempre estaré aquí_ _ **»**._

.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

.

 _ **N/A (Notas de Autora, la Original) :** ¡Wow! De verás, de verás, de verás disfruté escribiendo esto~ Quedó con un poco más de 'angustia' de lo que pretendía en un principio, pero me gustó mucho :D Entonces, este es mi primer fanfic emparejando a Yuu y Mitsuba ( **Definitivamente vi algo entre ellos durante el episodio de la primera aparición de ella** ) y aún no he terminado de experimentar con esta pareja :) Yo podría tener planeadas algunas cosas más, pero ya veremos~ Espero que todos hayan disfrutado de esto, y por favor, ¡háganme saber lo que pensaron en un review! **~.~**_


End file.
